The screwed up life of Zaizen Hikaru
by blazing crystal
Summary: Abandoned by father at age 5, mother died at age 10. Aunt who is supposed to take care of him is ignoring him, can his life get anymore screwed up? Yaoi, maybe


**Hi guys, I am blazing crystal. I hope that you'll enjoy the story as this is the first story that I have written. Enjoy~**

He was five then, when his father left them. He couldn't remember that day clearly, he was too young then. All he remembered was his mother's tears and blood, and her screams and cries of pain, it was horrible. He heard his mother telling him to stay, and not leave them, and he kicked her away, leaving the house with his arms wrapped around a pregnant woman, slamming the door on his way out. His mother was in a mess, the room looked like a war zone, furniture destroyed, much like his mother's state, her heart crushed. From then on, he only had his mother for support, she was like an emotionless robot, working non-stop. She couldn't bear to look at him, probably because he reminded her too much of his father. This all continued till the day he turned ten, when his mother committed suicide. This was the screwed up life of a boy named Zaizen Hikaru.

When his mother died, his aunt took care of him. But his aunt was rarely home, she worked all day, often sleeping in her office. Even when she was home, she would lock herself up in her room with her work. She was a workaholic. Hikaru was confused, why doesn't she talk to him, did she not like her? But he never said a word. All the house work was done by him, the cooking, he bought takeouts though he could cook, for he was too lazy to buy the ingredients needed. He was lonely, alone, his heart confined in an ice wall, thick and firm, not easily melted. Sometimes, he would have dreams of his parents. His favorite one was playing tennis again with his father, he had only played once with him, that being the first and last time. His mother stood at the side, cheering for him. But it was all a dream and Hikaru knew it would never happen. So he focused on the thing he was most fascinated with: Music.

He attended classes but he never listened, but he still scored high marks on tests. Though others would be proud and had parents to praise them, he had no one. His heart ached at the thought. However, his indifferent façade remained, all the way till he graduated, and attended high school. He chose a school called 'Shitenhoji', as it was nearby, being too lazy to travel too far. As he took his first step into Shitenhoji, he never knew that his life would change, and it wasn't for the worse, like how it always was…

Hikaru stared at his senpais in front of him, looking at them like they were nuts. Looks like he should have chosen another school, this was not the school for him 'Whoever laughs first wins'. Then he would forever remain the loser, he hadn't laughed for 5 years, what made them think that he would laugh now. He sighed, and said "You could have just asked me to join the tennis club, senpai tachi." Judging by the looks on their faces, it looks like they hadn't thought of that. Baka, he thought. As he left the building towards the tennis courts, he looked at the sky above him, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to enjoy tennis once more.

As he grabbed the racket, he tried to test it by flinging it and catching it. The senpais around him were surprised. "Zaizen kun, have you played tennis before?" "Once or twice." "Sou ka, ja play me and oshitari. Koshikawa, help him." "Hai." "Hai."

"Cocky brat." As soon as he heard those words, he immediately put on his indifferent façade, he was like _them_ huh. Ah well, he mused as he served his normal serve, and the senpai were too shocked at his serve to even hit it back. Was there something wrong with his serve? He didn't think that there would be. But still, he continued playing, returning all the shots that they made, not giving his partner help him, with him being faster. As he observed shiraishi and oshitari, he noticed something, shiraishi was too focused on the basics, making his moves predictable, and oshitari was fast, but his shots were inaccurate. He explained their faults to them, and the senpai tachi were all shocked. However, they surprised him when shiraishi told oshitari to run faster when he was not fast enough, and the ball he returned was fast. As Shiraishi returned the shot Hikaru made, he returned it differently, according to his gut, and not with his basics. The ball spinned on the ground and seemed to divide into many different parts. As Shiraishi made the joke, he nearly laughed. And all the members heard it. As they questioned him about it, he felt the ice wall surrounding his heart starting to melt.

'Riiiiiiiiiiing' Hikaru yawned, as he walked out of class for lunch, he usually fell asleep on the roof. His classmates started to murmur, rumors about him going around. After all, the ear rings he had on made him look bad ass**. **rumors about him being a cold and heartless creature, rumors about him being affiliated with a gang, and that you should stay away from him, and a lot of other rumors that were too stupid to be stated. This was why he had no friends, everyone was scared of him. As he reached the school roof, he sat in his usual spot and plugged in his ear piece, turning on his ipod. He did not feel like sleeping today, so he decided to continue the piece of music he was trying to compose the previous day. Too engrossed in his work, he did not notice a shadow sneaking up on him. When he did, he was suddenly tackled and he fell flat on his back. As Hikaru opened his eyes, he was surprised to see yuji and kotaru hugging him. Pulling out his ear plugs from his ears, he turned around and saw the rest of the tennis club members. "Buchou, what are you guys doing here?" " Mah, I thought it would be good if we could eat together. Ah, did you compose this by yourself, Zaizen? You must be good." Shiraishi said as he lifted up the book for him to see. His eyes widened when he saw it was the piece he was trying to compose earlier. "It's… not done yet." "Ha? Ten pages and still not done? Mah Zaizen, you must be very passionate about music." "I guess so." "Wah Zaizen chan is so talented, I should give you a kiss!" "Koharu! Are you trying to cheat on me?" "I would never! How could you…" Hikaru tuned them out as he listened to his ipod and continued to compose his piece. Shiraishi and Oshitari looked on, curious. As notes were coming out of Zaizen's mind as he quickly wrote them down, he occasionally paused to think.

"Ara, Zaizen, are you not eating?" "Ah" "That's not good, you have to eat or you won't have energy." "It's fine senpai. After all, I haven't eaten been eating lunch ever since the beginning of the year. I'll be fine." "Then did you eat breakfast?" "…" "Please tell me that this hasn't been happening at the beginning of the year either." "…" "That's it from now on, you'll…" Shiraishi started rambling on and on, as the onlookers sweatdropped. "What's wrong with him?" "He's a health maniac, and is paranoid about people eating. If they miss even one meal, he'll go berserk. Now that he knows you've been skipping breakfast, I'll just say this : Good luck Zaizen, you'll need it" "Ah…"

**So how was it? Kind of weird, I know but ah well~ Mah R&R please^^ Hope you enjoyed the story~ See you guys soon!**

**Blazing Crystal~~**


End file.
